Ireland
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- Jin is the main character... This follows his past it tells how he meets the love of his life and how he was cursed to live forever in darkness... PreYYH.


**Autor's Opening Notes: **Joshie here, Bella's still MIA and so are the muses... Oh and guess what?... I have gotten rid of my writers block thanks to my Gravitation fic and desided that sense I'm in the mood to write I'd write that Jin/Touya fic I promised... And you know what... the song in this first chapter just screams out Jin... Well not really... it's kinda sad and deep nothing at all like Jin... or is the happy face that he shows everyone just a mask? The people who own the song are: Stephanie Davis, Jenny Yates, and Garth Brooks... If I owned it I'd be fucking rich dudes... Oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho either... I really don't know who does but it ain't me... I hope you all enough this... It's not going to be to long but it's not the lenght that counts it's the details Thought I was going to be dirty didn't you?  
  
**Summery: **The first chapter is a song fic... Jin is the main character... Follows Jin's past and how he meet the love of his life and how he was cursed to live forever in darkness... Pre-YYH.

* * *

**_Ireland _**

* * *

_They say mother earth is breathing  
With each wave that finds the shore  
Her soul rises in the evening  
For to open twilights door  
Her eyes are the stars in heaven  
Watching o'er us all the while  
And her heart it is in Ireland  
Deep within the Emerald Isle_  
  
I remember it like it was yesturday. I was sitting with my mother near an old tree watching as our people gathered below in the field. I remember her telling me that everything was going to be okay.she's run her hand threw my bright red hair and rock me back and forth. No I wasn't a child presay, I was nearly 16. I was just a child at heart, and being my mom's only child she liked to baby me. I could see my father and uncles gathering the people around in a circle. My mother held me tightly before letting me go so I could join them. I really didn't want to. I would have much preferred to stay in her warm arms for the rest of my life.  
  
However I was needed with my people. There was a war to be fought and we needed all the men we could gather. My father smiled slightly at me when I landed next to him. He put his arm around me and told me that he was proud of how I had turned out. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I held them back. I couldn't cry in front of my father. My captain. Yes, my father was our armies captain. If anyone was proud in our family it should be me of him. He was just a farmer not two days ago. But when the war was declared, he stepped right up. He wasn't afraid of fighting, even though he had never done it before. He was the one I looked up to all my life. No he wasn't my real father, I never cared, I still don't.  
  
I heard my mother on the hill with some of the other women in our clan singing to the heavens. They were singing a song that I'll never forget. But I couldn't stand to listen to it at that moment. My father was telling everyone where we should be in line. I held my breath.  
  
I hate to fight.  
  
_We are forty against hundreds  
In someone elses bloody war  
We know not why were fighting  
Or what we're dying for  
They will storm us in the morning  
When the sunlight turns to sky  
Death is waiting for its dance now  
Fate has sentenced us to die_  
  
I take the time to prey slightly for the safety of the people around me and the women and children.  
  
Two days ago a pack of earth demons attacked our village and killed the majority of our people. Most wind demons are peaceful, which is why Lord Enma alows us to be in the human world. I don't understand why those demons attacked us, nor do I really care. I just want this all to end with no more death. Sadly I don't see that happening.  
  
I count the men, teens, women, and children who have dared to come and help defend what is left of our home. Forty... that's it. Forty people against I'd have to say a few hundred. I know I was suppose to be strong but I couldn't handle it.  
  
I took a step back out of the line and happened to walk right into my father. I shake my head and lower my eyes. He lifts my head and told me that we were going to give up just because we were out numbed. We'd fight even harder. I nodded to him as he smiled and helped dry my eyes. I turn back and gulp as I see their camp light up. They weren't going to attack until the morning. Which meant we didn't have much time. The sun is already riseing.  
  
I can hear my mother leading the woman who aren't fighting in that same song. I couldn't help but sing.  
  
_Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone  
I am reaching out won't you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland_  
  
The sun had come up and the enemy army attacked just like we had heard. From who I had no idea. We told tall for the first half of the fight. Fighting back with three times the will power that our enemies were showing. We also had an advantage. We could fly. Some of us could anyhow. The children who were fighting couldn't.  
  
Everything happened so fast from the moment the fight started to the call of retreat one of my father's men had called out. I should have stopped then to see why my father hadn't called the retreat himself.  
  
_Oh the captian he lay bleeding  
I can hear him calling me  
These men are yours now for the leading  
Show them to their destiny  
And as I look up all around me   
I see the ragged tired and torn  
I tell them to make ready  
'Cause we're not waiting for the morn  
_  
It seemed we weren't the only ones to pull back. The enemy army pulled back just as we did. Wanting to regroup. They'd wait out the night see if we'd prove as big of a challenge in the morning. I remember walking back and helping some people walk back. That's why I heard my name being called. I looked around and I felt my heart stop.  
  
My father. My hero was laying with a sword shoved threw his chest. I ran at him at top speed hoping that I could save him. those I knew it was hopeless. He told me to take the lead. He said he was so proud of me, watching me fight was the best thing he had ever seen in his life. He told me that he knew I hated it and that I just wanted to fly with the open wind, but he also said that while I'm fighting I look free. I told him that it was fun. I told him to hang on and that I'd get help. He stopped me and told me no, he wasn't going to make it. I felt tears in my eyes as my father whispered that he loved me and closed his eyes one last time.  
  
I pulled the sword from his chest and stood up, the tears were falling from my eyes freely. I looked around at the people around me. They were tired, they were bloodied, beaten, torn apart, but the fire in their eyes. I look up to the hill where my mother is standing with his hands on her heart and singing to the heavens still.  
  
I yell to the men to get up and get ready. Anyone who could fight get ready to fight. We were going for it now. We were going to attack while they were resting. We'd get them before they got us!  
  
I was surprised when everyone cheered and got ready at top speed. I closed my eyes and reached into my pocket pulling out some pennies that I had from the other day. I went to get some candy for my mother's birthday when the village was attacked. I placed the two pennies over my father's eyes and then crossed his arms over his chest with his sword rested against it his hands over it holding it in place. I said a small prayer and stood back up turning my back and walking to my men. They were my men now... I had to lead them to victory.  
  
It didn't take long for us to ready the rest of the men. I had flew to my mother and kissed his cheek. She smiled and wished me luck. I told her I didn't need luck. I had faith in my men. I KNEW we'd win. She smiled at me and ran a hand threw my hair telling me to be careful and to keep my head up.  
  
When I was flying away I heard her start to sing again. It seemed louder this time, and I found out why when I got back to the men. They were singing too.  
  
_Ireland Iam coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone  
I am reaching out won't you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland_  
  
I couldn't help but sing with them, it was uplifting. I felt myself smile. I think this is when I started to like fighting. The wind picked up almost instantly after we had started to sing. The children were staying out of this one. We had went from forty to almost half that. But that wouldn't dampen our spirits. Wind demons are known for their high spirits and their high hopes. We are no exception to that.  
  
_Now the fog is deep and heavy  
As we forge the dark and fear  
We can hear their horses breathing  
As in silence we draw near  
There are no words to be spoken  
Just a look to say good-bye  
I draw a breath and the night is broken  
As I scream out battle cry_  
  
I noticed then as we inched our way closer to the enemy camp that a deep fog had fallen, a sign that morning is aproaching. Their horses are sleeping so we know they haven't awoke yet. When horses sleep they breath really loud. And even though we were still a mile or two away from the camp we could hear them like they were standing right in front of us.  
  
I look behind me at the hill side and see my mother smiling and she waves to me. I turn back at look to my men. Not saying a single word. We ready our weapons, the winds picking up slightly. I take one final deep breath and sound our battle horn.  
  
_Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone  
I am reaching out won't you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland_  
  
The battle ended quickly. There was so much blood. We didn't surprise them all to much. But we did enough. We much have gotten a good hundred before they realized what was happening.  
  
When the last man fell at my hands I got the chance to look around. The sun hadn't even risen completely yet. The ground didn't look green any longer. It was littered with so many bodies and so much blood the grass looked red. I couldn't see anyone who had survived. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I looked up to the hill top.  
  
My heart had skipped a few beats as I seen the giant oak tree in flames and my mother's body pinned to it with swords. I couldn't even feel the winds when they had picked up. I do know that they had picked up everything within a mile radius and spun it like a tornado. I let a scream rip it's way from my throat as I fell to my knees and then blacked out.  
  
I awoke sometime later. It must have been near dusk. I felt someone pokeing me. So when I looked up I was surprsied to see a tall skinny man with greasy black hair. He said his name was Reisho and that he was the only survior of his people. Who happened to be the eather demons. I jumped to my feet and was ready to kill the man in front of me. He smiled a really nasty smile that made me want to kill him even more.  
  
He told me that I was just like him. That I was now an outcast. No home, no family, no friends. I looked around at my home lands, and at the bodies that were my friends and family. I felt tears in my eyes. Reisho held out his hand and offered me a chance to fight all I wanted. He offered my friendship, and a home.  
  
I took his hand and shook it. He promised me that we'd have the world begging us at our feet. I didn't know if that was what I wanted or what. But at the time I was so filled with grife that I didn't know what else to do. So I just nodded and follwed him out of the field. I wanted nothing more then to go back to my little house at the top of that grassy hill. But I couldn't. My house was gone, the hill wasn't even covered in grass anymore.  
  
When I got the enough sense to ask where we were going he just told me home. I shouted at him that I way home! But he laughed and looked around. He glared at me and asked if this dead land was it. I looked to my feet and shook my head. He was right, my home was dead. I had no home. So I blindly followed this Reisho into a portal and into some unknown land. If he had told me before that I wouldn't ever see the light of the cry blue skys again I would have killed him on the spot...  
  
When we had reached "home" as he called it there were three others waiting. There was this big man with dark brown skin named Bakken, he spelt horribly like sweat and mildu so I back away from him. I backed into a tall pale skined man who introduced himself as Gamma. I just nodded. I wanted to get away from these people. They're was something about them I didn't like. Bakken and Gamma went ahead of me to walk with Reisho and talk. I tried to slide to a corner of the dark cave I had been brought too. I walked into some cold as ice and nearly jumped out of my shorts.  
  
When I turned around to see what it was I ws greeted with the most wonderfully beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I gulped when he smiled, it was a warm smile, something I was not expecting from this walking piece of ice. I tried to sense the wind around him but found that what winds I could sense were very weak. But his smelt of ice lilies. I had seen them once when my father brought them home from the edges of the ice world. He titled his head to the side a bit and I swear I wanted to faint. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I didn't really hear what he said to me but my god his voice was amazing. It wasn't hard like Bakken's, or dull and slimy like Gamma's, or even uptight and greasy like Reisho's. It was soft, like he knew what I was feeling, it was the kind of voice I had only dreamt of hearing. It was truely music to my ears. He held out his hand and in that voice he said simply:  
  
"My name's Touya, what's your's?"  
  
I blinked and smiled brightly. this angel's name was Touya. So beutiful, so musical. I grabbed his head with a great big smile on my face. A smile I never thought I'd ever wear on my face again, the one I wore when I flew threw the clear skies of my home land. With the most cheerful voice I had ever used I said proudly and happily:  
  
"Name's Jin. Pleassure to meet ya Touya."  
  
Touya wouldn't know untill later but, he's my light. I don't need open clear skies or fields of green or fences made of stone, when I'm with him... He's all I will ever need!  
  
We both walked over to the three guys and sat around a fire. Touya a little farther back the the rest. I was torn from moving to sit by him or staying with the others. I choice sitting by Touya. He gave me a soft smile and I couldn't help but give a slightly laugh and a bright smile. I turned back to the others when Reisho started talking about some things, I wasn't paying any attention. I found my self lost in my own thought and I found myself singing:  
  
_I am home Ireland_

* * *

**Autor's Ending Notes: **Okay well this was one of my better fics... I was even crying when I wrote it... No I don't know if this is Jin's past... it's my fanfic... I don't know if I'm going to end this here or not... I was thinking about it... but then that's very much fun... I like writing lemons... so I might add to this... it depends on if I get some good reviewers or not... Sorry about any spelling mistakes... my spell checker isn't working. So deal with it... There will probably... most liking... yeah there will be more... There isn't enough Jin/Touya fics out there... I have two more word for all of you then I will shut up... Please review! 


End file.
